Two Way Street
by firezone783
Summary: Love is like a two-way street. We all make exceptions for the people we love.  Fic for my friend Jenna-chan ! She's the Iggy for our school apparently o.o


_Two Way Street_

UsUk fic for Jenna-chan, hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer on Hetalia man *cries in corner*<p>

First shot at...well, ANY pairing really so yeah. Reviews are very much appreciated! Seriously!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is a two way street, you know<strong>_

"It's not as crazy as it sounds you twit!" "Arthur, I don't think you know JUST how crazy it sounds when I walk in on you like this." "Who walks into a bathroom when the door is shut anyway," the Brit screamed at him as he turned on his heel and exited the bedroom. He muttered an apology but he doubted Arthur cared very much when he exited the house. It was ridiculous really...

But he swore he'd heard it, that laugh, the smile he had on his face.  
>Like his own, but genuine.<br>Something he could never seem to accomplish.

'Can Arthur only make himself smile?' The thought was irritating Alfred to no end when he finally managed to pull himself away from it long enough to realize that he had no idea where his feet had taken him in the last hour that he'd been walking. "Chased outta my own house by some imaginary pixies," he muttered, a cynical half smile painting his face. All that could be seen was tall green grass and shimmering blue water as far as the eye could see...'There's something about this place,' he thought. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own because the American suddenly found himself standing amidst a small, worn out pier and staring out at the vast  
>expanse of water. It was nothing like the ocean or Niagara Falls but it was still a pretty amazing-and rare-sight to see in his homeland. Industrialization made places like this virtually nonexistent. The fresh air, wind shook the grass and rippled the glassy surface of the<br>water.

Peaceful.

"I had a feeling..." The voice was a whisper on the wind and he wondered how it was that he got by him-or rather beside him. "Did Arthur send you to find me?" "No." Figures. "But he's quite worried; though I'm sure he'll just come off as indifferent to your absence." "That doesn't make me feel any better," he muttered. Alfred cast a glance at the person beside him, sure it was Arthur's droid YenKin, but instead was a boy with chocolate brown hair who was a good foot shorter than himself. "Wh-Who the heck are you?" "My name is Rikuto..."

Definitely didn't know him, but the voice was certainly familiar.

YenKin didn't have any siblings though..Maybe another unit, but when the boy leaned forward to adjust his scarf, he saw no serial number, bar code, or distinguishing unit mark of any sort that his model was known for. "So what's got you upset, stranger?" "What makes you think I'm upset?" "Well," he said with a little mischief twinkling in his mismatched eyes. "Your scowl was apparent long before I even saw you." "That doesn't even make sense!" Rikuto chuckled and the blonde scowled at the smaller boy. "If I could only explain, then I think you'd get it...But enough about me. It's your problem that you're here moping about."

It wouldn't be an understatement to say that he was hesitant about telling a stranger his "Arthur troubles" but the very thought of it made his blood boiling again. "I just don't get it man! No matter what I do, he doesn't smile for me. Never for me!..." Rikuto sighed, a light smile on his face, and placed a gentle hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "He sounds like a pretty uptight guy."

"That's what I say! He never wants to do anything fun!"  
>"Is it fun to him?" Woaw. Never been asked that one before. "O-Of course I suggest fun things! Who doesn't like playing baseball or soccer or watching scary movies?" "But does he like it?" He smiled up at Alfred the second he turned away, embarrassed at the obvious hole in his logic. Now that he thought about it a little..."I guess not," he murmured sheepishly, and suddenly the friendly presence left his side altogether. "Not everyone likes the same things Al. Even if you think the things he likes are boring, or you hate it, we all make exceptions for people we love." "I guess that's true..." Maybe that's why he only ever smiles around his fairy friends...? They all like what he likes..."Man, now I feel like an asshole!" Another chuckle.<p>

'That kid's gotta stop laughing at me, seriously!'

"Ah! There you are..! I thought I'd left you behind or something!" Rikuto sighed and turned around to face a young woman with a tired smile. "Sorry, guess I got a little distracted." He smiled again (somehow, he knew it was a parting gesture) and walked back down the small pier into the tall grass where the girl with frighteningly similar features stood waiting, a picnic basket in one hand and the other on her hip. This was also the first time Alfred got a good look at Rikuto's clothes.

Wearing an off white long sleeved collared shirt with shorts and black leather shoes, he felt nostalgic of his colonial days, many of the children once running around in the streets of the old colony settlements in worn clothes like theirs. "So long Al. Best of luck to you and Arthur." "How did you-"

Gone.

As if they were never there, Rikuto and the girl had disappeared into the tall grass like thin air. Alfred couldn't help but run into the grass-though scared out of his skull, seeing as the only explanation for this ran through his mind was his deathly fear-looking for any signs of them and practically tackled a patch of violently rustling grass. "Hey! Hey! Watch where your bloody hands are grabbing!" Holy shit! "Arthur? Geeze man, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" "YOU almost got one? Well, that's actually not that surprising," he muttered, momentarily derailing from his initial shock and that was all the time Alfred needed to drag him down into a tight hug. "I feel like such an ass...What're you doing out here Arty?" "Don't call me that, git! You had me worried sick when you ran off...!" RAN off? He didn't think he was RUNNING...

Arthur regained his attention with a rough pinch of his cheeks, now gaining a deep red hue, and scowled even deeper than usual. "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea about earlier...I just...well, let's talk about it at home. I made your favorite," he started, dragging him back toward the road. He made burgers? But he HATES the stuff!

_'We all make exceptions for the people we love'_

Alfred pulled him back and held him close and, for a brief moment, neither of us had anything to say to the other. "Why don't we go out for tea instead? Then you can tell me all about it." "B-But...you hate tea...Good god Alfred...don't tell me you're getting sick?" He was so funny when he was worried...He pinched his cheeks and smiled. Not his usual hero smile. Just a normal, _sincere_ smile. "A good friend of mine taught me something very important that I wish I'd known sooner." "Oh? And what would that be," genuine shock entered his voice that he did his best to hide. "We make exceptions for the people we love, and tea always tastes better when you're around."

_**~You're worth the time to get it right~**_


End file.
